(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer container, an image forming apparatus, and a developer container controlling method.
(ii) Related Art
In general, existing image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic method include a container for storing a developer that is consumed during an image forming operation and a container for storing a developer that is recovered during an image forming operation. Such developer containers are usually configured to be removable and replaceable.